Special Field Force Soldier - Shock Reactor
"Special Field Force Soldier - Shock Reactor" is *FIRE/Level 5/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2050/DEF 1550 If Normal Summoning (but not Setting) this card, return tributed cards that are originally monster cards to the hand/Extra Deck when doing so. This card gains the original effects of "Special Field Force" Warrior-type monsters tributed for its summon. This effect cannot be negated. This card is unaffected by Field effects, and by activated effects from the opponent's monster cards' activating and resolving during the Battle Phase. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster with ATK less than this card's ATK + 300. During the End Phase, as Chain Link 1, if your opponent controls a card summoned or set this turn (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Medic (Lv 6), Ambush Trooper, Platoon Leader +/- Squadron Leader, Commander, Anti-materiel sniper?, Solo Auxilary - Jinzo?, Marker, Recon (Scout? +/- Drone? +/- Marksman?), Engineer, Supplier, Assault?/Grenadier, Anti-Tank, Anti-Air (Anti-Extra Deck?), Force Protection (innate additional summon each turn?), Suppression Gunner? storm humvee, storm boat, storm helicopter, storm jump tank, evac artillery support, tank support, heli support, naval support Notes This card is based on the military concept of a shock troop unit. Effect Wording "If Normal Summoning (but not Setting) this card, return tributed cards that are originally monster cards to the hand/Extra Deck when doing so." - Effect is meant to denote that tributed monster cards are immediately returned to these locations, i.e. they do not touch the GY (or banished zones if an effect like that of Macro Cosmos is active) unless an effect that applies that would move them to another location regardless of most circumstances obtains (e.g., if you tribute a Battle Fader summoned by its own effect). "This card gains the original effects of "Special Field Force" Warrior-type monsters tributed for its summon. This effect cannot be negated." - If this card is summoned while Skill Drain or such an effect is active, or if Skill Drain or such an effect is activated after this card has gained an effect in this way, what cannot be negated is that this card gains the effects of any tributed "Special Field Force" Warrior-type monsters tributed for its summon, and this card will still have those effect(s) apply if it is released from those effects or those effects cease. "This card is unaffected by..., and by... ." - See the wording on Apoqliphort Skybase for a card unaffected by different categories of effects with different strictures for each category. Archetype: Special Field Force Cards Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora Special Field Force Attack Operation - Jupiter Thunder Spell/Normal To activate this card, you must have in your hand, field, or GY 1 "Special Field Force" card (if set or in the hand, reveal 1 such card). Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. If you do not control a face-up "Special Field Force _" card when both activating and resolving this card/effect, you cannot activate "Special Field Force Attack Operation: Jupiter Thunder" for the rest of the duel. Special Field Force Maneuver Planning When this card is activated, if you control a Level 7 or higher "Special Field Force" monster, place 1 Plan Execute counter on this card. At the start of your Standby Phase, if you control a LV 7 or higher "Special Field Force" monster, immediately remove all Plan Execute counters on this card (if any), then (regardless) place 1 Plan Execute counter on this card for each monster your opponent controls. When you successfully resolve another "Special Field Force Maneuver" card and/or effect, you can immediately remove 1 Plan Execute counter from as many copies you control of "Special Field Force - Maneuver Planning" as possible, and if you do, draw 1 card. You can only apply this effect of "Special Field Force - Maneuver Planning" once per card/effect per chain. You can activate this card the turn it is set or from your hand during your turn, but if you do, it must be Chain Link 1/Chain Link 2 or lower. "Ancient Rules" (Operation Amass? Point Amass?) Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher "Special Field Force" monster from your hand. Not to be confused with ""Special Field"""Force"", an archetype which includes Special Field Force monsters but also includes "Special Field Armored Force", "Special Field Nautical Force", Special Field Air Force", "Special Field Unified Force". There are additional "Special Field" archetypes implied to be behind at least one occasion where the Special Field Force has been called into action. The Arc-Force is a Pendulum rif on this archetype. Category:Monster Card Category:Effect Monster Category:FIRE Monster Category:Level 5 Monster Category:Warrior-type Category:Archetype: Special Field Force Category:Uncompleted